Coping
by Kakashi-Chanu
Summary: .edited. Sakura lost someone dear to her. How will she and the others cope? slight swearing.angst.violence.character death.Oneshot


"no...God..no.." Sakura whispered horsely as she clutched the bosy in her arms tighter.

"Sakura! Where are you! The Invasion is over! we WON! lets go Celebrate!" Ino's voice sounded throughout the battleground,

but Sakura did nothing but cling to the ice cold corpse and whimper pitifully.

"There you are! Com-on! we gotta find Na..ru..to" Ino stopped dead in her tracks when the pink haired kounouchi turned her head,

Tears were still falling down her pale cheeks, her jade green orbs were dull and bloodshot and old, drying blood was pooled around her

"Sakura! What the hell happened! are you hurt? Tell me! What.the.Hell.Happened!" Ino glared harshly and tried to pick her best friend up only to find herself on her ass, Sakura still clutching the body like a lifeline

"WE CANT LEAVE HIM!" Sakura screamed, bringing more of her friends and comrades to the scene

"Sakura...who cant we leave?" Sasuke asked, coming to the front of Sakura, only to pale considerably, fall on his knees a few feet away, and vomit heavily, tears now pouring into the mix of his morning rations.

it...was Naruto...the corpse was Naruto, he had a hole about the size of a large grapefruit inside his torso area, a hit to the heart, blood leaked through his parted lips but inside his almost shocked expression was his eyes, they were wide open pools of blue ocean, never to see the clouds or to brighten when someone called him a friend...ever again...

Uzumaki Naruto was dead

Sakura started sobbing again, not allowing any comfort to come through her barrier of pain

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"just..how, did he-" Kakashi started to ask, pained about losing his hyperactive student.

Sakura's eyes were even duller than that day, two weeks ago. the funeral was going to be in three days

_'might as well tell them now..'_

she had refused to wear anything but black for the past two weeks, even her pink locks had lost their luster

"It..was my fault..."

-Flashback-

The Sound/Akatsuki/Cloud invasion started not even a week ago, and Konoha's hopes were deflating as more and more Leaf nins were knocked down.

"HIYA!" Sakura cried, stamping her foot down and cracking the very earth, making a large number of Sound nins and their group leader; Sasori, to fall to their deaths.

"DIE BITCH!" the bubblegum haired kounouchi wasn't quick enought to dodge Kabuto's chakra scalpel from hitting her arm,

yelling out in pain, the young woman activated her own in her good arm and started fighting back, soon though, she was able to heal herself and continue fighting.

But..she didn't see Itachi's Chidori coming from behind till it was too late.

blood splattered Sakura's face as she looking in horrified shock as her 'little brother' was impaled by the chirping fist of energy

blue eyes widened in the shock of being killed, and his voice came in a chocked whisper "Sa..ku..ra" before blood spurted out of his now open mouth as he fell into the Haruno's arms, still freshly bleeding from the fatal wound.

**Kit! I can heal you, but it'll be awhile!**

The Kyuubi roared in panic, But inside his fading mind, Naruto shook his blonde head , smiling at the Fox.

_Sorry Kyuubi...but no can do...Im already fading..see?_ The edges were turning a charcoal black as the great fox demoness paced in her cage uneasily

_I'll let you out if you want though, but please dont kill anymore..._

Kyuubi looked shocked at the proposal her kit had given and she smiled sadly

**alright..I wont kill anymore..for your sake...but I WILL come back to the village and give that Yondaime a pice of my mind!**

Naruto chuckled and in one motion, ripped the whole seal off the gilded bars, releasing Kyuubi no Yoko.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura's scream broke the air like glass and everyone watched as the pieces fell in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It..was my fault..my fault.." Sakura muttered, empty green eyes turning glassy.

"no! It was NOT your fault Sakura! Shut the hell up!"

Everyone turned shocked expressions towards Hinata, who was **_pissed_**

SLAP!

"SHUT UP! Naruto-kun DECIDED to stick himself infront of the attack! he wanted to save you Sakura! because to him, you were his onee-chan!"

Sakura touched her stinging cheek and then stared at the door where the enraged heiress briskly stomped out.

Then tears clouded her vision, falling to her knees, sobbing her heart out.

Sasuke kneeled down next to her and pulled the distressed teen into an embrace, only to get his shirt partialy wet with her salty tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was bleak, the other nins who fell were honored, and then a special service for Naruto began, only those who were close attended.

"Uzumaki Naruto went and got himself KIA...That dobe.."

"he was a great fighter, and always fought to prove himself worthy of the Hokage title.."

"he wanted to show the village he was not the fox, but a human being willing to protect them.."

"he was our friend and brother..we will miss him greatly.."

the speakers left the small stage infront of the open coffin, where Naruto lay, dressed in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, black sandals and a orange tie to complete the outfit...everyone thought he would've been happier if they did that. His Hitai-ate was in his folded hands, a peaceful expression now on his face, clear of blood and grime.

"why did you have to leave us you...YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Saskura yelled to the heavens, and broke down crying onto Ino.

"I wondered when the funeral would be.." an elegant voice, soft as velvet came from the back and people turned ato stare at the beautiful woman;

she was tall, with long blood red hair falling around her slim waist, an even darker shade of red adorned her eyes, she was pale and had two whisker marks on her left cheek, three on her right, the woman wore a black traditional-styled kimono that cut a bit low to show a small bit of cleavage and was formfitting but loose at the same time, tightest at her waist and loose the rest of the way down but still managed to make the red-head look _sexy_. her black kimono had blood red sakura flowers embroderied onto the silk fabric and trimmed with golden thread. her ears were pointed, a fang protruded out of her mouth when she smiled at the group.

But the oddest thing was the nine fox tails protruding from behind her.

"who-who are you?" Shikamaru stuttered, the aura enaminating from the woman made him shiver

The woman bowed slightly, with the dignity of an Empress "I am Kyuubi no Yoko. Mistress of hell"

Sakura stared in awe as Kyuubi walked to the casket, a sad look in her slitted maroon orbs as she caressed Naruto's icy cheek.

"he..let me out, as long as I vowed I wouldn't kill anymore"

Kyuubi kept smiling as a lone tear slid down her own pale cheek

"kit...he always had a heart of gold..willing to forgive anyone...willing to love anyone like a friend"

she placed her lips upon his forehead before turning to Tsunade

"may I have your permission to reside here?"

"wha-what?"

Kyuubi snorted indignatly

"you heard me, Godaime"

Tsunade snorted back

"why?"

"because Naruto would of wanted me to try and give back to the village what it was lost the day I attacked you"

Tsunade smiled slightly and nodded, Kyuubi sighed

"this is going to take some getting used to"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Heavens, Naruto looked upon his family and friends sadly and sighed

"Do You Miss them Naruto?" Kami, himself came behind the boy

"Kami-dono!"

Kami chuckled

"it's alright..but answer my question boy"

"yes..."

Kami sighed as well

"I will allow you ten minutes"

"what?" Naruto looked confused

"I allow you ten minutes down on earth. do what you must, Naruto"

Naruto suddenly Grinned and threw himself at Kami

"THANK YOU! thankyouhankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Kami laughed and pushed the boy to the golden gates

"go. and remember, ten Mintutes"

Naruto nodded and left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's and Kyuubi's staring match ended when a glden light desended to the ground and there, infront of everybody, materialized Naruto;

his gaping wound was gone and his eyes were bright blue depths, deep as the sea but as light as the sky, he wore a formfitting muscle shirt made of a white material, loose white pants, a golden sash tied around his waist and a white choker and Tsunade's necklace around his glowing neck.

He was an Angel, his silver wings made him look even more unearthly looking (duh) by giving him a glow around his whole being.

"Heya guys.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after being glomped by everyone, and seeing he ony had 4 minutes left he turned to Kyuubi

"hey, Kyuubi..I let you out, you better keep your promise! dattebayo!"

Kyuubi grinned

"yeah yeah, but I'l kill if necessary!"

Naruto nodded and turned to the shocked Sakura and brought her into a hug.

Sakura shed some more tears as Naruto lifted her chin up

"Dont Cry, Sakura-chan! Please! Be happy! Smile! if not for yourself, then for me and Sasuke!"

Sakura stood shocked for a moment, again, then nodded as her lips twitched up into a small smile

"Thats my girl!" Naruto grinned widely and looked at the clouds again, blue eyes widening

"6 seconds..."

Naruto broke from Sakura, did a salute goodbye and faded from the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned in her bed, memories of that afternoon burned into her mind forever, she groaned and faced the window, the moonlight casting it's light upon her still form, the bubblegum haired kounouchi fell asleep with a smile as she watched the moon, unaware of the slight presence in her room.

_'be happy and smile for me...Sakura' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When jade orbs opened, Sakura wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stood to take a shower, when dried and dressed in a red tanktop, black shorts, black gloves and tied her long, pink hair behind her, something glinted on her window pane, catching her eye.

Sakura stood and walked to the window, gasping and putting a hand to her mouth when she saw what it was

_Naruto's necklace_

one of his most prized posessions...

a note was folded in the shape of a crane next to the crystal and the pink haired girl opened it,

_'definatly Naruto...'_ Sakura sweatdropped at the chicken scrawl

**_Sakura_**

**_Kami was nice enough to let me give this one last thing to you. My necklace._**

**_take good care of it! or I'll come down there and get you!_**

**_remember to smile! or you'll be like Sasuke-teme! _**

**_tell everyone I said Hi! _**

**_I'll see you again, Onee-chan!_**

**_Dattebayo!_**

**_Love Naruto_**

"Naruto..I'm gonna miss you runt..." Sakura smiled sadly and looked at the necklace

She smiled, but this time it was happy as she slipepd it over her head and let it rest on the front of her shirt.

"I'll make you proud, Naruto! Dattebayo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geeze! This story was made right off the top of my head! That was fun to think of!

maaan! I made Naru die!

angst..but happy at the same time! yay!

and I know this sorty sucks in some parts...-sweatdrop-

Naruto will never belong to me...damn

-KIA means Killed in Action

Thank you all for your reviews and support!

Dattebayo!

Kakashi-chanu

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
